Love is Blind
by Athena Gremory
Summary: Siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa Uchiha Sasuke jatuh hati pada seorang wanita tepat saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Hal yang wajar jika wanita itu belum dimiliki oleh siapapun. Tapi lain cerita jika wanita itu adalah tunangan dari sahabatnya sendiri. Uchiha Sasuke... apa yang akan kau lakukan, ne? Mind to RnR? DLDR! Chapter 1 - Still Proolog.


_**TIDAK DIPERBOLEHKAN UNTUK DI COPAS (COPY-PASTE) TANPA IZIN DARI AUTHOR-NYA (ATHENA GREMORY), APALAGI KALAU DI PLAGIAT!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Love is Blind_

_Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

_Love is Blind belongs to Athena Gremory_

_Rating. M_

_Genre. Drama & Romance_

_Uchiha Sasuke χ Haruno Sakura χ Uzumaki Naruto_

_**WARNING!**_

_**AU, OOC, Typos, WIP, Adult Fic, Mature Theme, Lemon, Explicit (May be), NC-17, PWP, etc.**_

_**NOT FOR CHILDREN!**_

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Copyright © Athena Gremory 2013**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**Happy reading…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 1 – Still Prolog**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak akan pernah ada yang menyangka bahwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke–direktur Uchiha _Corporation _kantor pusat yang terletak di _Tokyo _ini jatuh hati pada tunangan sahabatnya sendiri. Tentu saja sahabatnya dan juga _wanita_ itu sama sekali tidak mengetahui perihal tersebut–karena Sasuke begitu pandai memalsukan, menyembunyikan segalanya jika sudah berhubungan dengan hal _**itu**_. Mencintai tunangan dari sahabat kita sendiri termasuk hal yang terlarang bukan, ditambah sebentar lagi _mereka _akan segera menikah.

Satu hal yang pasti–sekalipun Sasuke tahu _mereka _sudah lama bertunangan, tapi pria beriris _onyx_ yang terkenal dingin itu sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa _mereka _akan segera menikah… kurang dari satu bulan lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua orangtahu betul siapa itu Uchiha Sasuke–pria tampan keturunan keluarga Uchiha yang super kaya, seorang direktur di kantor pusat Uchiha _Corporation, _dengan segudang kelebihan lainnya yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke, membuat pria itu dengan mudahnya mendapatkan wanita manapun yang ia mau. Bahkan tanpa dimintapun, para wanita sudah mengantri untuk bisa bersanding dengan Uchiha yang satu ini. Meski begitu, ada satu hal yang disayangkan, Uchiha Sasuke telah jatuh hati dan hanya _terkunci_ pada sosok tunangan dari sahabatnya sendiri.

Ia yang menyadari bahwa ia telah melakukan sebuah _kesalahan_, berusaha keras untuk memperbaiki _kesalahannya_ itu. Dimulai dengan berkencan dengan banyak perempuan–mulai dari seorang gadis sampai wanita matang pun sudah banyak ia kencani. Tak tanggung-tanggung, adik Uchiha Itachi itu bahkan sudah banyak meniduri teman kencannya. _Yup! _Setiap kencan yang dijalani oleh Sasuke pasti berakhir di ranjang hotel. Namun, itu semua berakhir dengan kesia-sian karena Sasuke tetap tidak bisa mengenyahkan bahkan mengusir bayang-bayang _wanita _itu dari pikiran, hati bahkan jiwanya. Saat bercumbu dengan para wanita teman kencannya itupun yang ada di benak Sasuke hanyalah _wanita _itu seorang, bukan teman kencannya–sama sekali bukan, hanya _wanita _itu.

_Ya, Uchiha Sasuke begitu tergila-gila pada sosok wanita itu_–_tunangan sahabatnya sendiri._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Bagaimana nasib teman kencan Sasuke?_ Mudah saja. Pakai sepuasnya sampai dia bosan, lalu buang begitu saja seperti sampah barang bekas._ Tipikal pria bajingan, bukan?_

Setelah _mereka _selesai bercumbu, Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan teman kencannya dengan segepok uang di atas ranjang atau selembar cek jika dia tidak membawa uang tunai–yang pastinya dalam jumlah yang banyak, setelahnya pun Sasuke sudah tidak mau tahu dan tidak mau perduli lagi dengan wanita-wanita itu. Dan Sasuke pun pasti mencari wanita baru lainnya sebagai pelampisannya. Tak perlu susah-susah mencari, karena pada dasarnya banyak wanita yang memang sudah mengantri. Hal itu terus berulang sampai sekarang.

Tak sedikit juga wanita bekas teman kencan Sasuke yang lalu-lalu kembali mendatangi Sasuke, dan semua itu hanya berakhir dengan pengusiran semata, baik diusir oleh satpam-satpam kantor, pengawal-pengawal di _mansion_ atau paling parahnya lagi pengusiran yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke sendiri dengan cara yang begitu kasar dan tentunya sangat menyakitkan. Akhir-akhirnya hanya makian, cacian, dan hinaan yang diterima oleh Sasuke–yang tentunya dianggap angin lalu oleh pria itu. Dan bodohnya lagi, masih saja ada perempuan yang mau-maunya menjadi boneka kilat milik Uchiha Sasuke.

_Entah sampai kapan Sasuke akan terus seperti ini… mungkin–sampai dia berhasil menemukan seorang wanita yang bisa menggantikan posisi tunangan sahabatnya itu… atau dia akan tetap menjadi bajingan seperti itu… entahlah, siapa yang tahu?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Bagaimana reaksi kedua orang tua Sasuke dan kakaknya_–_Itachi?_

Kedua orang tua mereka telah lama meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat yang akan membawa Fugaku dan Mikoto ke _Moskow, Rusia_. Kematian kedua orang tua mereka terjadi 4 tahun silam. Sebuah kecelakaan tragis yang sangat menggemparkan dunia. Membuat Itachi dan Sasuke sempat _drop _karena hal ini. _Hal yang wajar jika kita kehilangan kedua orang tua kita…_

Sedangkan Itachi sebenarnya sudah tahu akan kelakuan _tidak_ _pantas_ adiknya itu. Tapi mau apa dikata, Itachi sudah terlalu lelah dan bosan untuk menasehati adiknya yang begitu keras kepala. Satu lagi poin yang membuat Itachi angkat tangan akan kelakuan adiknya itu, yaitu masalah pekerjaan.

Sekalipun Sasuke–adiknya itu gemar _**bermain**_ perempuan, ia tak pernah sekalipun menelantarkan pekerjaannya, malahan kian hari kian sukses saja. Sasuke sangat berhasil untuk terus mempertahankan Uchiha _Corporation _di posisi puncak dunia bisnis _Asia-Afrika_. Sasuke lah yang diberi tanggung jawab untuk mengurus Uchiha _Corporation _di wilayah _Asia_-_Afrika_ dengan memilih untuk menetap di kantor pusat. Itachi sendiri tengah berada di _New York_–guna mengurus Uchiha _Corporation _yang tersebar di _Amerika_ dan _Amerika_ _Selatan_. Lalu untuk cabang _Eropa_, dipegang oleh Uchiha Obito–sepupu mereka yang usianya sama dengan Itachi.

Itachi sama sekali tidak mengetahui kenapa Sasuke sering sekali mempermainkan banyak perempuan. Pria kharismatik dan berwibawa itu juga sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke telah lama jatuh hati pada seorang wanita yang tidak lain adalah tunangan sahabat adiknya itu. Itachi pun mengenal siapa sahabat terdekat dari adiknya itu. Sedangkan Obito terkesan cuek-cuek saja dengan tingkah laku sepupunya itu yang begitu tidak pantas untuk seorang Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kurasa, kalian sudah bisa menebak siapa wanita yang membuat Sasuke begitu tak terarah seperti itu…_

Wanita itu adalah keturunan Haruno yang masih satu kerabat dengan keluarga Senju. Putri tunggal Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki. Wanita yang selalu diibaratkan bagai musim semi, yang bekerja sebagai dokter anak-anak di _Senju International Hospital… Haruno Sakura_–tunangan dari Uzumaki Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semuanya berawal saat sahabat sedari kecilnya itu–Uzumaki Naruto memperkenalkan tunangannya pada Sasuke beberapa bulan yang lalu, tepatnya 6 bulan yang lalu.

–_**FLASHBACK**_–

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**To be continued…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Keep or Delete?**_

_**Mind to review?**_


End file.
